


Scratching the surface

by Stardust_Steel



Series: Watching the Sun and Moon [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Sad Vegeta, Slow Burn, Sweet, a cat's eyes, kakavege, scratch is smart, sweet goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/pseuds/Stardust_Steel
Summary: Unknown to many, Scratch the cat played a significant role in helping Vegeta adapt to his new life on Earth, especially after Goku's death in the Cell Games.An observation of Vegeta and Goku's growing relationship, through Scratch’s little feline eyes. Slow burn KakaVege.(Scratch is Dr Brief's cat )
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Watching the Sun and Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152998
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	Scratching the surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baby-Buu-Pods (Baby_Buu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/gifts).



> If you’re interested in reading other outsider POV fics on Goku and Vegeta’s relationship, you can try have a look at my fic “Call it What You Want”.☺️ This is specifically from Scratch the Brief’s cat POV, for reasons as below in the notes.

****

**-Post-Namek, before arrival of Future Trunks and Goku’s return to Earth-**

“Scratch, no, not there-”

Bulma lifts me up from where I had been trying to burrow my way into a pile of royal blue cloth. I mew in protest and struggle a bit, but my paws do little against the cage that is her arms.

“Mao,” I complain as she sets me down far away from the interesting bundle. 

I’ve always thought Bulma is very smart for a human, and she proves me right she hears my mew as the grumble it is intended.

“Aww, sorry Scratch,” she apologizes, reaching out to scratch behind my ears just at the spot I like. I begrudgingly allow her access, only because I want to. “Vegeta won’t like it if you leave fur all over his battlesuit.”

I’ve gotten off Dr Brief’s shoulder enough this week to understand that this Vegeta must be the stranger who just settled down into our compound a few months ago. But he’s not really around or interested in feeding me or playing with me, so I don’t know or care much about him. I’m much more interested in that pretty fabric.

I paw at her fingers a bit sadly. I had wanted to investigate the cloth because of its pretty royal blue color, much darker than Bulma’s hair but somehow still as vibrant. It’s not often I see that color around this compound. Bulma seems adamant on thwarting my curiosity, though. I’ll try again some other time.

“On second thought,” she’s muttering, “maybe I should let you get your cute little claws all over them. Make that asshole get off his royal high horse for a second...”

I wonder who she’s muttering to, because I’m the only other sentient thing in the room. People are strange. Smart as Bulma is, she’s still got her moments of weirdness like they all do.

Bulma leaves the room, carrying away with her the blue fabric that is my source of curiosity. I sniff and turn my head away, as if it had been my plan all along to abandon my investigation. It is. I will resume some other time.

For now, I’ll go find Bunny. It’s not feeding time, but she always somehow manages to find slices of pepperoni to slip to me. 

* * *

I follow my nose into the kitchen, where I can hear and smell Bunny making food. 

“Oh, Scratch! You little sweet critter. Come here, I’ve got something for you.”

I mew happily as Bunny picks me up and puts me on the kitchen table. Other people call her Mrs Briefs, but I know she thinks the “Mrs” makes her sound old, though she doesn’t have a single complaining bone in her body. But I call her by what she wants to be called. Simple. To me all humans are old anyway.

There’s a fresh tuna slice in my face, and I jump at it. Bunny’s thoughtfully shredded it into smaller pieces and places the rest on the table. I start nibbling, enjoying my conquest. 

Capsule Corp has enough employees to cook for the entire city and then some, but Bunny insists on fixing up little treats for anything that breathes. Bulma refuses sometimes, which makes me question her intelligence, but I never do. Food is nyummy. I like nyummy. We are in agreement.

“Oh, hello handsome!”

I think she’s talking to me, but I realise that Vegeta’s just entered the kitchen. I should have noticed his scent but my olfactory senses were occupied by the enticing smell of fishfishnyum, way more interesting than any human scent.

Except I don’t think Vegeta is human. I think he’s an alien. Now, I’m not being a meanie- Capsule Corp gets strange people passing in and out all the time - but I think this one an alien because of his scent. I can’t explain it but his scent is kinda similar to Bulma’s friend, Goku, who is apparently an alien Capsule Corp has adopted. He comes by to visit sometimes. I wonder if they’re related. They both have tails, after all.

“I’m just feeding Scratch here,” Bunny gestures in my direction. I puff out my fur and tail at Vegeta, trying to make myself bigger in case he’s thinking of stealing my little scrap of food, but he barely spares me a glance. “Are you hungry, dear? Shall I make you something to eat?”

Vegeta grunts. I don’t understand angry alien speak, but Bunny seems to, because she starts fixing up something for him in a flash. He sits at the farther side of the table, far away from where I am. His bright pink shirt clashing against the muted monochrome colors of the kitchen, but he somehow manages to pull off the look without looking silly.

Satisfied that he isn’t going to steal my food, I lower my guard and continue nibbling away. As I do this, my possessiveness subsides as curiosity begins to rise.

As I eat I study Vegeta. He looks so angry. Always angry. His gaze is permanently set in a scowl, as if he is ready to hiss or bite at anyone who comes near him. I understand this prickliness - I’m a cat after all, I like my space. The only person I like to hang around constantly is Dr Briefs, because he doesn’t fuss over me except when I want him to. Bulma and Bunny are lovely but smother me sometimes.

Just as I’m finishing my tuna Bunny drops a plate in front of Vegeta. I wrinkle my nose. It’s some kind of cheese and dough and Bastet*-knows-what-else -honestly, it looks like a heart attack on a plate. Bulma would surely refuse this, but Vegeta straight away begins to eat. I approve.

Then I spy pepperoni slices in that dish. Oooh.

Pepperoni is my favourite thing ever in the world, right next to a good cuddle and a nice interesting box. But even Bunny hesitates to feed me pepperoni because they say it isn’t good for a cat to have. But I’m a growing cat with high metabolism, I need food!

I creep forward, my gaze focused on that enticing slice of red. The moment I’m within range I dart out to grab a slice, but Vegeta pulls the plate out of my reach so quickly that the wind must envy his speed. I blink, then look up at him.

His full scowl is trained on me now. Cats don’t have nine lives, but if I did, I’m sure the force of this Vegeta glare would have burnt through 8 of them.

I mew hopefully, in that special tone I reserve for getting what I want. Usually this works on about everyone in the compound, but Vegeta’s glare only intensifies.

“Go away.”

My eyes narrow. I’m not leaving without at least a slice of pepperoni so I hiss at him. Meanie. 

To my surprise, Vegeta  _ hisses  _ back, tail bristling in light annoyance.

“Saiyans don’t share food. Get your own.”

I sit back on my haunches and survey him. He literally hissed at me. I’m confused, but also delighted. 

Hm. So far Vegeta’s shown himself to be quite like me. He prefers his own space (like me and Dr Briefs.) He’s smart (he doesn’t refuse food.) It’s annoying that he won’t share mouth watering pepperoni, but I admit I don’t like sharing my food either. So, that’s like me too, even if annoyingly so.

Maybe I can make a new friend?

Vegeta is still glaring at me suspiciously, but Bunny pats him on the shoulder in reassurance. It doesn’t work, I see that he minutely flinches away from the touch, but Bunny doesn’t pay it any attention.

“Vegeta, darling, Scratch is just hungry.”

“He’s just eaten,” Vegeta grumbles.

“He’s a growing boy like you, he needs food,” Bunny explains with her half moon eyes. This is why Bunny is my favourite, she gets me. “Don’t you worry, I’ll get him something more.”

They’re distracted, so this is the perfect time for me to dart forward and claim my pepperoni slice. 

“You little-!” Vegeta swipes just a split second after my move. Good Bastet his speed is really something. He just barely misses my small body by a whisker, but it is done - I bound away with a slice of pepperoni in my maw. 

I mew in triumph, holding my prize up. It is less than I wanted to get, but I think I’ve risked my paws enough for now. I get the sense that unlike the others, Vegeta would have not hesitated to smack me into the wall had he not missed me. 

“Oh dear, Scratch must have really wanted that,” Bunny says mildly. “Don’t worry, dear, there’s plenty more to go around.”

Vegeta’s looking furious so consider my theoretical ninth life gone, but there is something else in them too right then, a glimmer. “...he’s a feisty one, at least.”

It’s weird, but I feel strangely proud hearing that. Mew. 

“Oh, usually Scratch’s a sweetheart,” Bunny titters, “maybe he’s extra hungry today.”

I swish my tail in agreement and decide to leave then. Vegeta’s eyes seem to follow it and he grunts. “He can hunt and feed himself, can he not? Else I don’t understand why you keep him around.”

“Aw, Scratch is just part of the family now! Didn’t you ever have a pet back home, Vegeta?”

At her question something in Vegeta’s eyes shutter. He answers something vague and leaves the kitchen with all his food curled with him. 

Such a strange, angry alien. I consider following after to nose around more, but decide I’ll have more time for it later. For now, I may go take a nice nap after that snack.

* * *

**-Some days later-**

There’s a weirdly big new round thing in the Capsule Corp compound, that’s almost the size of a small house. I think Bulma built it for Vegeta to train in (from what I understand, training is like playing - you move a lot and it’s really fun but you get really tired afterwards). I’ve heard it being referred to as the Gravity Chamber, which means exactly nothing to me. Being the curious cat I am, I decide to snoop in one day.

It looks really… boring. All white-washed and sleek surfaces. Vegeta spends all day here, how does he not get bored? I can’t imagine playing in a place like this.

There’s a sound behind me and then I’m looking up at the guy himself. I perk up my ears and tail in greeting, just to see what Vegeta will do back, if he’ll recognise my language. If he does, he elects to ignore it. His tail is tightly wound around his waist, anyway, so my tentative hello is lost.

Vegeta’s scowling down at me. All humans are really big from my perspective, but in comparison to most I don’t think he is that tall. Maybe that’s why he’s so fierce all the time, else people won’t take him seriously.

“Who let you in?” he grumbles, then mutters something about getting a woman to install a lock on the door. I think by “woman” he means Bulma. That’s kind of rude, so I mew to let him know that.

I confirm that Vegeta doesn’t understand my tongue by the way he completely doesn’t hear my point. “Get lost.” How rude! He’s always so bad-tempered. I know other cats like that. Cats who seem to be constantly in a bad mood, aggressive ones who treat me rudely when I try to befriend them. But they’re usually like that for a reason - usually because they’re in pain or been mistreated. 

“Shoo!” I’ve never been shooed at in my life! He deserves to get clawed at for that. “This chamber is no place for a creature like yourself.”

Yeah, because it’s so boring. I huff and hold my head high as I stalk past him, my tail sticking out in offended dignity. I want to show him I’m leaving of my own accord. Strangely enough, he seems to find this rather amusing.

“That blasted thing has more pride than Kakarot,” he mutters, low enough that if I didn’t have such good hearing, I would never have picked it up. I don’t know what a Kakarot is, but it doesn’t sound edible, so I’m not interested.

* * *

**-Pre Goku’s return to Earth and Future Trunks’ warning-**

The door to Vegeta’s room is almost always ajar. I found this really odd at first, because even as a cat, what little I know of him tells me that he is mistrustful of others. I’ve come to realise that it’s less an issue of trust and more one of carelessness.

No, I didn’t phrase that right. By carelessness, I mean that he is very careless with himself. Bulma sometimes mutters that Vegeta has a terminal disease, and that disease is lack of self preservation. I don’t know what she means by the first bit but I can see what she means by the second - the guy’s almost always getting himself injured ‘training’ and he never bothers to rest. I sound like Bulma now, so I’m going to stop.

I poke my head in. I’ve got no one else to play with - Dr Briefs and Bunny are on holiday, and Bulma’s fixing the gravity chamber for the umpteenth time since I’ve noticed its presence. So I’m bored, and Vegeta’s a bit more of a curiosity than many things right now. 

There’s a Vegeta-shaped lump on the bed. At first I think he’s just rolling around, as I sometimes do when I’m feeling lazy, but as I get closer I realise that he’s actually in a very fitful sleep. It’s like he’s having trouble breathing, the way he gasps and grips the sheet like they’re about to get ripped. Weirdly, his hair is flashing between black and … gold?...as he tosses around.

I don’t know what’s happening, but I  _ think  _ humans call this a nightmare? I’ve only seen Bulma like this once or twice when she’s back from one of her long adventures. I jump on to his chest and mew loudly, hoping to wake him. It doesn’t work, so I extend my claws and dig it into the fabric of his shirt, scratching him lightly.

In the next second my body is flying, and I hit the floor with a thud. I’m quick enough to land on my feet, but it hurts, so I let out a sharp “Mew!” I’m only trying to help.

Vegeta’s wild eyed and panting, like I would be if I’d just been chasing after something. Or running from it. He scowls when he sees my black head, but some of the tension seems to bleed away. 

“Why do you keep following me around? Stupid thing.” 

I frown back. I’m not stupid, I’m not the one getting myself blown up training all the time. I think he’s checked himself out early from the infirmary in Capsule Corp yet again. I can smell antiseptic masking the metallic scent of blood on him, indicating fresh injuries.

I jump back onto the bed in order to have a nose at his injuries. He shifts away from me, eyes narrow, tail flicking in annoyance. 

**“** Fuck off.” Now  _ my _ tail’s flicking. “Get out!” I ignore him. He can be stubborn, so why can’t I? I come up to butt my head against his elbow. I’m careful to pick the one that isn’t bandaged, but still, I think I see Vegeta wince.

**“** Stupid Earth and stupid primitive technology,” he mutters. “Can’t even heal a damn bone.”

I cock my head. To my knowledge Capsule Corp has the most advanced technology anywhere, so I can’t imagine what or where he’s comparing against. 

Now that I’m close up I can see that he looks very tired, like he hasn’t been sleeping well for a while. I guess it won’t help his default grumpy and harsh disposition. Irritation turns to sympathy, and I brush my tail lightly against the length of his arm. I don’t know if I like him just yet, but I don’t think he likes himself either, and that’s sad.

I leave Vegeta in the room eventually, because he doesn’t give up on trying to kick me out. I think it’s only because he genuinely is exhausted. Maybe one day I can get a cuddle from him too. Those arms look kind of like they could be comfy if they weren’t so bandaged. Or maybe not; he’s all solid muscle.

* * *

**-Post androids, prelude to Cell Games-**

Along with several other hazard signs, there’s a massive yellow “No animals allowed” sign outside the lab door. I waste a bit of time wondering if that includes me, but decide to assume that it doesn’t. I peek my head through and successfully push into the magical playground that is Bulma’s lab.

Vegeta sees me immediately. “You said no animals allowed, woman; you made that rule yourself.”

Bulma rolls her eyes and glares. “One: it’s Bulma, not  **_woman_ ** . Two: no animals allowed, except for his bloody highness’ bloody royal high horse, apparently, so I’ll make an exception for someone that actually deserves it.” Her sharp tone turns significantly more gentle. “Come here, Scratch.”

As a cat I have the privilege of pretending to not understand, and to follow what I want to do instead. I jump onto her table and sniff curiously at the blue fabric lying on it. The material is really interesting, strangely warm despite the thinness. When I poke my head into it, the fabric catches on my ear, showing it to be quite elastic.

“Get off, cat,” Vegeta’s gruff voice commands, as if I’m going to obey. As a cat I again have the privilege of pretending to not understand, and thus ignore him.

I understand Bulma’s been working on this suit and the armor for a while. I don’t really get it, but I think there’s a new threat to Bulma and her friends and my home. Some tall green insect-like guy who looks like the kin of an exoskeleton and a human. 

I’m usually quite sheltered from whatever goes on outside the walls of Capsule Corp, but this is a bit alarming to me as well. Even as a cat, I know that danger is a flavor of fish that this particular litter of humans are all-too-familiar with. So this Cell threat must be very serious, because the air around the humans has been tense, like the impending moment before the humans have to give me a shower, like when I’m waiting for a storm to break.

I try to provide amusement and distraction by going out of my way to steal socks, messing up boxes, and other important things cats do, but it has not done much to reduce the air of general anxiety.

Well, one person doesn’t seem to be anxious at all. Bulma’s friend Goku is also here in the lab. I really don’t understand why his hair is blonde now, and his eyes a weird teal, but I recognize his scent and his tail. He doesn’t seem to be the slightest bit anxious. In stark contrast to him both Bulma and Vegeta radiate the same air that I do when I think someone’s about to pull my tail or pick me up without my consent.

“Woman, that thing is dirtying my battlesuit.”

“For goodness sake, Vegeta, my name is  _ Bulma, _ not  _ woman _ -” I’m impressed at how well Bulma manages to mimic Vegeta’s tone “-His name is  _ Scratch _ not  _ cat  _ or _ thing _ , and let him play around, that’s just a prototype.”

“Saiyan armor isn’t a toy to be played with.”

“Well it’s Capsule Corp’s property now, isn’t it? And Scratch is Capsule Corp family, so it is his to be played with.”

Vegeta looks like he’s about to shout, something I’ve seen him do a lot of over the past year when he’s not brooding and smouldering quietly, but Goku cuts into their verbal spar before it can start. “Aww, come on, Scratch’s just a cute, curious thing, let him be.”

Curious and cute, I am. Blue suit thingy now forgotten, I sit back on my haunches to watch the two interact. I know enough by now to understand that Goku and Vegeta are not related as I initially thought, but there certainly is something between them, my cat instincts tell me so. Maybe they don’t know it.

They’ve started sniping at each other now.

“He can go be curious somewhere else.” 

“Shees Vegetap, he can, but he wants to be here, so give it a break."

“How about I give your face a break instead, Kakarot.”

“Sorry, not interested,” Goku grins. “I’m more than up for a spar though!” I know enough by now to know that Kakarot is indeed not food as I initially thought, but actually Goku. Vegeta is the only person who calls him Kakarot, though I dont get why- maybe it’s a special nickname like mine is. 

Bulma’s glaring at them both. “Oh nooooo, neither of you are going anywhere --you wait until I’ve finished running my tests.” Goku looks disappointed, Vegeta looks pissed, but then he always does. “Then you can go and kick each other into a mountain and brawl until your tails fall off, I don’t care.”

The thought of my tail falling off makes me kind of uncomfortable, so I draw it around my body just in case. I’ve learned to read humans through the expressions, the emotion in their eyes and their body language, but tails speak a lot more than anything else for me. 

Right now, Goku’s tail is swishing lightly while Vegeta’s is tightly wrapped around his waist, and to me that is very much the summary of their personalities. Goku’s still chattering away despite Bulma manhandling him, and Vegeta actually appears to be humoring the guy.

“Didn’t the saiyans have pets?”

“No. We hunt animals not to domesticate them, but to eat.” I growl. If anyone tries to eat me, I’ll eat them first.

Instead of being horrified, Goku looks at my direction as if he’s considering. I fluff out my fur and tail in warning. He grins. “I don’t think Scratch is happy to get eaten.”

“Hn.” Vegeta looks at me, unimpressed. “He doesn’t look edible, anyway, not much meat.”

I give him an equally unimpressed stare. He doesn’t seem to catch it, because his eyes are back on Goku’s golden haired form. I lose interest and go nose into other shiny parts of the lab while Bulma bullies them both into doing what she wants. I keep an ear out for snatches of their conversation, though, because it’s quite amusing to listen to.

“Oh wow! The material’s a lot more breathable than I thought!” I look up some time later at Goku’s happy exclamation, to see that both he and Vegeta have at some point put on the battle suits and armor. 

My tail perks up. It’s a little strange for me to see Goku in that especially, because the armor is so much more sleek and functional than the loose orange gi he favors. Yet it suits him somewhat, like a second skin he could choose to put on anytime.

“Hmph. Of course. This suit was designed for a proud warrior race, so they can give their all in battle without being hindered,” Vegeta tells him. He’s watching Goku strangely, his gaze full of what I think is a combination of sorrow and pride, but the moment Goku looks up to meet his gaze, it’s gone, hidden beneath a layer of practiced irritability.

Goku doesn’t seem to have picked up on anything being amiss. His tail waves in the air a little experimentally. “It’s still a bit too tight for what I’m used to-” Vegeta’s scowl deepens-“but it looks good and fits great!”

“It should reduce drag when you’re fighting especially in the air.” Vegeta tells him, then he smirks. “But you shouldn’t even bother putting it on or practicing in it, Kakarot.”

“Is that because you’re going to be the one to defeat Cell?” Goku challenges. I cock my head to one side. I think this is the first time I’ve seen Goku with that particular gleam in his eyes, and that particular tilt to his smile. Not that he’s around that often, but in the last year he’s definitely visited more often.

Vegeta says nothing back, his smirk only widening as he meets Goku’s gaze head on. I don’t think I’ve seen that particular expression on Vegeta’s face either. It almost looks like a real smile.

I think humans call this trash-talking? If it is trash talking, the atmosphere should be growing tense, right? But it isn’t. It feels less like that and more teasing, almost… flirty, even. 

“Why don’t you boys go and test this out?” Bulma suggests. “Shoo, go make yourselves scarce, I’ve got to go back to work.”

They bicker a little bit more, but I choose to tune out the high quality faffing in favour of watching Bulma’s face. She’s looking between the two of them with the strangest expression, even as they leave the lab. I wish I understood humans better. I would trade a pepperoni slice or two to know what’s going through her mind.

I mew to get her attention. She pats me absentmindedly, which I don’t like, so I butt my head against her palm until she increases the pressure and does it properly. “So demanding, aren’t you. Just like Vegeta.”

My tail flicks up, and Bulma’s eyes follow it. “I think being around Goku is good for him,” she muses aloud, to herself, or maybe me? “I hope once all of this over, they can maybe spend some bonding time…”

She cradles me into her arms, and I meow happily into the cuddle. If bonding time doesn’t work, I would recommend a cuddle session -- it always works for me.

* * *

**-One day before the Cell Games-**

I’m nosing at a box in the living room (it’s got this interesting sticky tape on it, I’ve always liked to play with those) when Goku suddenly appears in front of my eyes. I mean he literally materialises in front of me. A moment before there is empty air and then suddenly there is a Goku. 

I scrunch my nose up and greet him. “Mew.”

“Hi Scratch!” A pat, a ruffle behind my ear and I purr in contentment. “I’ve not got food for you, sorry!”

I wasn’t expecting it from Goku, so I don’t mind. I can guess why he’s here, he’s been coming to train with Vegeta everyday. I guess if I had a playmate, I would want to spend time with them everyday as well.

“Kakarot.” There’s Vegeta, posture tense as ever and tail tightly wound. But as always there’s something in his eyes as he looks at Goku that I can’t read as a cat, but I wish I knew. People are so complex, why can’t they just be simple like me?

Goku’s smile is wider than it is with me a moment ago. “Hey Vegeta!”

“Have you nothing better to do than to talk to a cat?”

Like me, Goku lets the insult go right over his head. “Eh, not really? I like playing with Scratch, I think he likes me.”

Goku’s right, but he doesn’t need to know that. Besides, I like playing with Vegeta too, even if he’s as prickly as his hair is sometimes.

“Hmph. If you’re done faffing about…”

“Heck yeah! You ready to spar, Vegeta?” 

“You even have to ask? I’m always ready to beat the shit out of you.”

“Aww, I’m always happy to spend time with you too!”

I look between them both: Goku’s still in his blonde color thing, with those teal eyes that somehow makes him look even more childlike than Vegeta in his darker palette. They cut an interesting figure in the living room. 

“We probably should take it easier today, though,” Goku says lightly. “We need to be at full strength tomorrow.”

Vegeta scoffs. “What’s the matter, Kakarot? Scared of Cell?”

Goku grins, an expression that is almost feral for such a carefree persona. “Nah, I’m excited.” Vegeta looks like he’s trying to decide between a smirk and a frown and it’s kind of funny to watch. “I wanna be at full power tomorrow so I can go all out!”

“Tch. We can go all out today and tomorrow, we’re saiyans.”

Goku laughs. “No offense, Vegeta, you can be pretty intense especially when we fight. Don’t want anyone dying before it actually starts.”

I’ve learnt enough about Vegeta to expect him to get angry, but Vegete’s next words surprise me. “No one’s dying. How many times do I have to tell you that if anyone’s going to finish you, it’s going to be me?”  Remember, Kakarot, only I am allowed to defeat you.”

I’d be pretty alarmed, but I’m used to this exchange between them, it’s their dynamic. Goku only smiles back, his tail waving lightly in the air. “Yeah, okay, not allowed to die, got it Vegeta.” There’s something almost gentle in the way he says it, though it seems Vegeta seems to take it as an offense because  _ his _ tail bristles. “Let’s not take any big risks today though? We might take longer to heal and I won’t want to waste a good Senzu.”

They disappear shortly, going off to wherever. Looks like I can’t sneak around this time. Sometimes I get to snoop and watch them train, when they do it around Capsule Corp. It’s a lot more explosive and loud than I am when I play (except when I’m purposely trying, a kitty needs attention after all) but I like the pretty lights and sounds, the way both Goku and Vegeta seem to be having the time of their lives.

Little did I know that this exchange would be the last time I see Vegeta and Goku interact. For the next seven years, at least.

* * *

**-A few days Post-Cell games-**

I push open the door to Vegeta’s room. It’s ajar, as always, but I’m a bit taken aback that the place is in complete darkness. My feline eyes adjust quickly enough to find a bundle on the bed.

I sense something is wrong. I think something big has happened. I’ve not seen Vegeta around in some days, not even when Bunny’s feeding people. I see Bulma trying to coax him out sometimes, her eyes red from crying, but Vegeta’s like me when I get into one of my cattish moods- no bribe will get me out until I’m done sulking. No scrap of pepperoni, interesting box or the promise of a cuddle, nope.

The bundle on the bed does not move. Is Vegeta asleep? No, as I pad closer I can see that his eyes are open, but he’s staring as if unseeing to the opposite wall.

His back is to me and the door, body not covered by a blanket. I wonder if he’s noticed me? Usually he very easily senses where I’m hiding, maybe by my scent too. 

“Mao…” I mew loudly to catch his attention. Vegeta stirs, shifting his head just enough to allow his eyes flick to me, as if he has no energy to do anything else. A second passes, he and I holding our gazes, then he just returns back to his original position.

I tilt my head in worry. Usually he would shoo me out. I jump onto the sheets and pad closer, meowing at his shoulder. 

He doesn’t respond, so I start butting my head against his mid back more insistently.

“Go away, cat.” He doesn’t sound angry, not even the slightest bit irritated anymore, just extremely exhausted. Or no, extremely… dead.

Even his tail is unwound and limp, as if it’s given up. That’s scary.

I prod him with one paw. I think he’s smart enough to understand it as a refusal and a question. "Mao." _ You okay? _

“Shoo.” There is no force at all in that tone, I’m starting to get scared. “There’s nothing for you here.”

My cat instincts tell me he’s not really talking to me right then.

Well, I may be a cat but I’m a smart one. I’m not going to leave him like this. I plop all of my admittedly-not-very substantial weight onto his neck, so he is forced to at least turn his body to dislodge me.

Except he doesn't even bother, despite the short strands of my fur probably being fairly irritating on his skin. He doesn't bother moving. At all.

I crawl around so that now I’m facing his face. “Mao?”

This time there’s a little bit of emotion, his eyebrows furrowing down in the shadow of his usual scowl. “What do you want?”

“Mew.”

“Why are you always bothering me?” 

“Mew.”

Vegeta turns the other way, making all my hard work clambering over him useless. I will not be ignored. I scratch him lightly from the back, this time airing my complaint.

“Meeeewwww.”

Finally he sits up to glare at me, though it isn’t the same intensity I’ve come to expect. The biggest tell is his tail, still limp on the bed, as if numb. I almost want to prod it to make sure it’s still attached to him.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Mew.”

“If you’re looking for Kakarot, he’s not here!”

Vegeta’s tail lashes once, the first real show of upset from him. There’s something in his eyes, an emotion I can’t put a name to. I blink slowly.

Okay, Goku’s been coming around a lot more often recently, but I don’t understand why Vegeta would feel the need to say that to me in such an… anguished way. Goku can always come back another day right? He’s being dramatic. People are so strange.

Maybe Vegeta’s just missing him. Which is stupid, actually, given the harsh way he treats the other guy, but then I guess even as a cat I’m quite snobby in showing affection to the humans I care about too.

“Mew,” I tell him, trying to reassure him with my confidence that Goku will be around again. 

Vegeta doesn’t seem to hear it, or if he does, he doesn’t agree. He simply sinks his weight back on the bed, this time staring up at the ceiling.

I’m a bold kitty, so I take that as an open invitation to sit on his chest and promptly fall asleep. I still get no cuddles, but this is good enough.

It isn’t until much later that I understand, from a screaming match between Vegeta and Bulma the actual story. That what Vegeta meant when he said ‘Kakarot is not here’, is that Goku is too  **_dead_ ** to be here.

I’m glad I didn’t leave him alone that night. I know now the emotion in his eyes, humans call it grief.

* * *

**-Post Majin Buu, before Earth blows up-**

I am on Dr Brief’s shoulder , watching him tinkering with some shiny box shaped thing. I want to steal it to prod at it later.

That’s the last thing I remember, before when the world turns a brilliant white.

* * *

**-Post Kid Buu-**

I learn later that the point where the white light enveloped everything is the point when everyone on Earth died, including me. The select few excluded: Vegeta, strangely Goku, and a few others, are the ones responsible for saving the Earth and bringing us back to life.

This confuses me, because I thought Goku is already dead. And Vegeta apparently helped save the world while he was dead. Which I don’t get- maybe they have a different definition of death. Hm. I guess it’s possible that both of them, being aliens, may actually have nine lives, unlike me. I've been thinking people are so strange, but maybe it’s just them. Two strange aliens who only seem to be at home with each other.

Said two strange aliens are currently training out in the open air of Capsule Corps. Well, they call it training, but to me it just looks like they’re two kits playing around.

I am sat on the grass a little ways away, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my fur. Well, that is my initial reason for being out here instead of staying with Dr Briefs, but I admit now I’m just watching the two of them. The warmth feeling I get from their interaction is almost enough to rival the sunlight.

“Are you even trying?” Goku taunts, his tone almost sweet. It’s all he gets to say before Vegeta’s punch lands to the middle of his lower back. 

“Are you?” Vegeta counters, as Goku goes flying. His tone is a lot less sweet and a lot more haughty, but it’s… the... happiest, I’ve seen him in literal years.

“Vegetaaaaaaa!” Goku rights himself in the air. “That was sneaky!”

“Don’t blame me if you’re not able to keep up, Kakarot.”

Laughter. “I’m just getting started, V.”

The scowl comes back full force. “I told you not to call me that!”

“I never agreed~” Goku sing songs, his grin telling me just how much he knows he’s pissing off Vegeta. It seems to be exactly what he wants, as Vegeta goes straight in to pummel him.

I purr. I am pleased to have Goku with Vegeta again, as is Bulma, Bunny (who is happy she has another mouth to feed) and the rest of Bulma’s friends. But I rather think no one is as happy as Vegeta is. I’ve come to expect, he really tries to hide it, but it really shows in his eyes. 

Gone is the brooding mood I’ve seen him since the Cell Games, years of carrying grief he won’t admit to, the resigned air, the mechanical way he trains like these just running through the motions. Here, he seems really alive, like he’s just woken up from a particularly unpleasant nap of 7 years.

He's not the only one who seems different. Goku seems to slightly have changed too, I think. Like the time away has mellowed him a bit, made him think about certain things. I’m only guessing, but as a cat I have the privilege of observing without being noticed. I see the way his gaze seems to linger on Vegeta a little longer when Vegeta is looking away. How he’s constantly around Capsule Corp now, needling Vegeta for attention the way I do when I really like my human.

I wonder when they see for themselves what it means. I hope I will be there to watch it. 

Some bashes and banter later, soft taps of boots on the grass indicate to me that Vegeta’s landed. I scamper up to him quickly to say hi, and rub my head against his leg. I like the material of his pants, they’re an interesting texture. 

Vegeta’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t try to kick me as he used to when I first started this. I get one stiff pat on the head, and that’s enough for me. He’s come a long way from that strange angry alien who first showed up at Capsule Corp all those years ago.

“Aww,” Goku says. “Scratch’s gotten really close to you, huh? He seems to really like you, Vegeta!”

_ Not as much as you like him, Goku. Or the reverse.  _ If I wasn’t a cat, and I could smirk, I would.

Vegeta shrugs, clearly uncomfortable to say yes or deny. Goku’s smile seems to soften.

I change tactics. I dart between Goku's legs, batting with specific intent. He tries to step around me, probably trying not to hurt me or accidentally step on my tail. “Whoa, Scratch-!” 

A few second later, I’ve successfully made these two stupid aliens land practically on top of eachother. Vegeta’s flustered, Goku’s a little bit pink in the face, and I am a very satisfied cat. 

It’s probably going to be a good long while before either of them see what I see: that they’re sweet on each other, that they’re suitable for each other, that they make each other happy. But maybe I can give it a little prod. 

After all, small as I am, my little paws can still make a difference.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was specifically written for Baby Buu, in tribute to the memory of the lovely prince of a feline that is her Zuko. We keep his favourite things in this fic : poking into boxes, pants, pepperoni, high metabolism, the ability to bring on a smile by just one glance to his sweet little face. <3 Scratch is black and Zuko is more the colors of fire. Scratch has left our mortal plane, but his spirit is in this story.  
> 1\. Bastet* is the Egyptian God of Cats. I’ve read research about cats only being able to see a certain spectrum of color, but here I’m taking ALL THE CREATIVE LIBERTIES a writer can take and abusing it so badly that writers’ freedom fighters must be rolling in their graves. Please humour me me soft scared bunny thanku ><   
> 2\. Here both Goku and Vegeta have tails despite it making no sense in canon, because I love writing tails that amplify the cute saiyans. I make no apologies. Hehe.   
> 3\. I took a really freestyle approach in writing this - some of the metaphors were meant to be cheesy/cringeworthy as heck, because Scratch is a cat who has better things to do than make up metaphors all day. Thank you for putting up with my cheese.
> 
> Thanks to thewingedlady for beta reading and Agent_38_Scribz for the idea of Vegeta hissing back at a cat who hisses at him.so Vegeta.
> 
> Wishing everyone the kindest and happiest year yet. 


End file.
